Pizza Hut
1958–1967 commenced operations in 1958. Its first logo featured its only mascot Pete holding the words "Pizza" and "Hut". Pizza Hut Logo 1955.svg|Wordmark 1967–1999 In 1967, began using a new logo featuring the now-famous "red roof" design (which is still used albeit in a modified form today). Also, the roof color for new restaurants at the time was changed from brown to red. Pizza_Hut_logo2.png|Horizontal version Pizzahutoldwordmark.png|Wordmark 1999–present 1999–2010 (North America), 1999–present (international) In 1999, introduced a new logo similar to the previous one, but with a script font being used rather than the previous serif font. Also, the dot on the "i" in "Pizza" was colored green, and a yellow line was placed underneath the script. New and renovated restaurants that no longer use the "red roof" design instead use new branding (also known as WingStreet since 2003), with larger square feet, larger seating capacity, modern interior features, pick-up window for carry-out orders and free Wi-Fi. However, some renovated restaurants still retain the shape of the previous design, but with newer exterior paneling and modernized interior features. Some unrenovated "red roof" restaurants only updated to this logo. Pizza Hut Logo 2.png|Alternate version with black outline pizzahut.png|Alternate horizontal version with black outline pizzahut-circle.png|Alternate circle version Pizzahutlogo.png|Red square version Pizzahutwordmark.jpg|Wordmark 2008–present (International) This logo is used in countries in South America and is also used in Hong Kong, Israel and Southeast Asia. It was introduced in 2008 and is still used internationally. Pizza_Hut.png|Horizontal version, used in storefronts and advertisements. 2010 (North American prototype) This logo was only used at a series of prototype locations in Peoria and Peoria Heights in Illinois. This was used during a proposed reformatting which explored the concept of the restaurant chain changing to being exclusively a carry-out chain. This logo was eventually removed from said locations, and its branding was reverted to the previous logo. Thehut.jpeg|Variant with only the "red roof" design and wordmark. 2010–2014 In February 2010, the "red roof" design was given a glossy look, and the script was modified. This logo is still used at some locations. pizzahut_logo_horizontal.png|Horizontal version Pizza-Hutfranchise.png|Horizontal version with white wordmark PZH-Logo-1.jpg|2D version with all black wordmark pizzahut_wp7_logo.png|Red square version Waralaba Pizza Hut Indonesia (PT Sarimelati Kencana).jpeg|Rounded red square version, which looks like an app icon. February 2014-November 2014 (North America), 2014–present (international) In February 2014, the yellow stripe at the bottom of the wordmark and the green dot on the "i" in "Pizza" were dropped from the logo, and the wordmark was tilted and moved down further from the "red roof" design. This version looks similar to the 1967 logo and is still used in some countries. Pizzahutmakeitgreat.png|Horizontal version of the logo used on storefronts, with the slogan "Make It Great". Pizza Hut Make It Great.png|Horizontal 2D version of the logo with the slogan "Make It Great". Logo-Pizza-Hut.jpg|Horizontal version PH-Restaurants-logo.png|Horizontal version with "Restaurants" byline Pizza-Hut-Logo.png|Vertical version with horizontal wordmark and "Restaurants" byline 550745733300565824PH_P_4C_ST_BLK_LRG (2).JPG|Black square version Pizza Hut logo 2014.jpg|Red square version Pizza Hut logo 2014.png|Rounded red square version, which looks like an app icon. 2014–present (North America/Asia) In November 2014, announced a major change to their menu and the look of their restaurants. They also announced a new logo and box design, which were launched on November 19. The logo consists of the February 2014 logo in white, placed on a red circle drawn much akin to a brush stroke. On boxes, a variant which has only the roof inside the circle is used. This logo later debuted in Asia in 2016. PizzaHut-logo.png|Horizontal version with wordmark PH_logo2_black_RGB.jpg|Vertical version with wordmark phlogo.png|Horizontal version with white wordmark PH-logo.png|Horizontal version with white wordmark Pizza-Hut-emblem-logo.jpg|Horizontal version with white wordmark in black blackground PizzaHut_TheFlavorOfNow.jpg|Logo with the slogan "The Flavor of Now" PizzaHut2014.png|Alternate logo with slogan Pizza Hut Box.jpg|Current box design 2014-New-Pizza-Hut-Takeout-Packaging.png|Current packaging design See also *Pasta Hut External links * Category:Pizza Hut Category:Pizza Category:Restaurants Category:Kansas Category:Texas Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Yum! Brands Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:International Category:1958 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil Category:Restaurant chains in Malaysia Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurant chains in the Philippines Category:Restaurant chains in Canada Category:Fast food Category:Southgate Centre Category:Restaurant chains in Romania Category:Restaurant chains in Hong Kong Category:Restaurant chains in Israel Category:Restaurant chains in Indonesia Category:Restaurant chains in Peru Category:Restaurant chains in the United Kingdom